


Out of Nowhere

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Job Interview, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Out of Nowhere

All of you were already smart. Why did you need to hire a technical genius that couldn’t run and whose marksmanship sucked? “How many people are interviewing for this position?” You asked Hotch. Unfortunately, you were the lowest man on the totem pole, the one who got hired most recently, but you had earned the team’s respect.

“Just two. Dr. Spencer Reid and Dr. Ned Coulson.”

Should you overstep your boundaries? Ok, sidestep. How could you say this? “Okay, Hotch, I don’t want to sound out of line, but why are we hiring someone who’s insanely smart but can run or shoot?”

His tight-lipped smile curled up a little more; he did understand where you were coming from. “I can understand your skepticism, but having someone with an extremely high intellect will allow us to tackle cases from another angle. It’ll give us a perspective that we don’t already have.”

You guessed that made sense. “Alright, I guess I get that. Just…can you make sure whoever it is isn’t completely inept with a gun?” You laughed.

“I’ll do my best.”

—-

“So, who’s our new guy?” You asked. The week after the interviews, the team could see in his eyes that he had made a decision. “We know you’ve chosen someone. Who is it?”

“Dr. Spencer Reid. He’s 22 years old, has three Ph.D.’s and an IQ of 187, and Y/N , don’t worry, he passed his marksmanship test, if only just.”

That you could handle. “Cool, when does he start?”

“Tomorrow.”

—-

Oh, this was going to be difficult. Yes, he was a genius, and yes, he also was very physically inept, but he was very sweet, and though you wouldn’t admit it to Hotch or anyone else on the team, but you were developing a little bit of a crush on the team’s new genius. If you had to put money on it, you’d say he had a bit of a crush on you too. Whenever he spoke to you, he blushed like a madman, stammered like he was in high school and just generally couldn’t meet your gaze. “Spencer.” He was sitting at his desk and looked like he was deep in thought. “Hey Spencer!”

His head snapped up from the desktop. “Oh, oh, s-s-sorry, Y/N. W-what is it?”

“Can I get the paperwork from your first case?” As the two young ones, Hotch thought it best to pair you up, so you needed to sign off on some paperwork that he started. “I need to hand it to Hotch by the end of the day today.”

Spencer got up from his desk and nearly tripped over his own feet as he grabbed the pile of paperwork and handed it to you. “Oh, s-s-sorry.” As he handed it over, he averted your gaze and started to ramble.

“You don’t have to be sorry, Spencer. We want you to be comfortable here. Okay?” You took the paperwork from his hands and your fingers brushed up against his. He had soft hands. When he stammered, about to apologize again, you met his gaze and smiled. Hopefully, he’d become more comfortable.

—-

Spencer had been with the BAU for less than a month, but during that time, he’d become much more at ease with himself. Once or twice, he’d come out with the team, but more often than not, the two of you would find yourselves as the last ones in the bullpen at night, talking for hours about anything from Star Wars to comic books to Einstein’s theory of relativity. “Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan is obviously the best of those movies”

“I’m sorry, Spence. I have a soft spot for Star Trek: Generations. I used to watch it with my dad all the time.” This was a recurring theme over the last month - arguing over the best and worst films in fandom. As you entered the elevator, you bumped his body with your hip.

“But that doesn’t mean it’s the best one, it just means your nostalgic for it,” he said. “You wanna grab a slice? I’m hungry.”

Gods, yes. Food was necessary. “Totally, but you didn’t ask for what was the technical best film, yes Wrath of Khan is arguable the best. You asked for favorite. Generations is the favorite because it’s amazing and I used to watch it with my dad.”

“Okay, we need to have a quick question and answer type deal because I need to figure out whether we can actually be friends,” he laughed, pressing the button for the garage floor. 

“Oh really?” This was the most out of his shell he’d been since he started.

After deciding to grab a slice at the place down the block, he started the game. “Okay, no thinking, just answering. Ready?”

“Yea, go.”

“Star Trek or Star Wars?”

“Wars.”

“Coffee or tea?”

“Coffee, duh.”

“Legolas or Aragorn?”

“AHHHHH!!! Aragorn! I hate you for making me choose.”

It went on like that, question after question for nearly the entire time they ate. They both preferred autumn over any other season. Y/N was a dog person, while Spencer was a cat person. Both preferred a walk through the woods rather than one on the beach, and would also prefer a quiet night at home as opposed to going out. 

While the questions started out more random, it seemed that as the night wore on, the questions got deeper, until what was the final question. “Love or trust?”

“Trust,” you said without hesitation, “Love can come from trust, but just because you love someone doesn’t mean you trust them.” 

While you were talking, you’d somehow ended up by your car. “Spence, that was fun. We should do that again some time.”

“I’d like that.” The way he blushed made you think he thought of this as a date, and before this moment you hadn’t, but seeing him like this, his face soft and blushing in the shine of the moon, something about it made you admit to yourself that you were crushing on the Doctor.

Leaning up, you quickly pressed your lips to his, pulling away as quickly as you’d approached. “Sorry,” you said. “I just…”

“Don’t apologize,” he said softly. Without another word, he brought his hand to the side of your face and kissed you again, more needy and hungry than before. While the moon peeked in through the openings in the parking structure, Spencer gently backed you into your car, his hands hesitantly roaming your midsection. 

You whimpered into the kiss when he pulled you closer. “Spence…I…”

“I’m sorry,” he stammered, swallowing back his need as he backed away.

Reaching your hands out, you grabbed his shirt and pulled him back in. “I didn’t mean it like that…I meant…maybe…would you want to come back to my place?” The heat rose in your cheeks. You never blushed? Why the fuck were you blushing? Why were you falling for this lanky nerd boy? 

Spencer quickly gave you a peck on the lips before getting in the passenger seat and driving to your apartment in utter silence with the little but the moonlight to guide you. “Are you s-sure?” He asked as you pulled up.

“Yes. You?”

He nodded, biting his lower lip as his gaze unglued from yours and allowed him to get out of the car.

Once upstairs, his seeming nervousness subsided. His hands effortlessly glided underneath your jacket, peeling it off and throwing it toward the floor. Again, you whimpered into the comfort of his kiss, reveling in the feel of his lips against your skin. “Inside,” you breathed heavily. 

In a torrent of clumsiness and heat, you disrobed each other save for your undergarments and tripped into bed. “That was smooth.”

“Sorry,” he laughed. 

“Don’t be. It’s the most fun I’ve had in a while.” Laughing, you turned him over and straddled his thighs, grinding back and forth and feeling his length begin to stiffen even more. The way his eyes bore into you made you feel…wanted. You hadn’t felt that in a while.

His hands slid up your thighs, thumbs teasing at the fabric of the panties you wore. Even the slightest touch had you wanting. As he watched, you reached behind you and unlatched your bra. His breath hitched at the sight and his hands followed, cupping the mounds of flesh and squeezing just slightly - enough to make you whine for him. “Take me,” you breathed. 

Quickly, he removed your panties and threw them to the side before removing his own boxers. You situated yourself back on top of him and pulled a condom from the night stand to sheath him before sinking down onto his length. “Oh,” you said, shaking as your walls molded perfectly around him, “oh fuck.”

A strangled grunt escaped him when you started to move up and down on his length. “I still can’t believe you like Generations more than Wrath of Khan,” he smiled as you bent down to kiss him. “I don’t know if I can be with someone like that.”

Your tongue stuck out slightly from your lips, taking Spencer’s laughter into your mouth. “Is that so?” You contracted your muscles around his length and giggled at the cry that escaped him. “It doesn’t seem like you’re having a problem.”

“Maybe I can make an exception.”

As your bottom half continued moving up and down, contracting tighter and tighter around his length, the laughter subsided; in its place took desperation. “Spencer…please.” You were doing the majority of the work, but your breasts needed attention. Grabbing his hands, you brought them up to your chest, silently telling him exactly what you needed. When his pinched your nipples in between his thumb and forefinger, you arched back, the feeling going straight to your core.

Your cry brought him to sit up, burying his head in your chest as you continued your grinding motions against him. “Will you come for me?” He whispered. The confidence - the 180-degree turn from earlier - made you shiver. He thrusted up into you. Everything became much more frenzied. He needed you and you needed him. Perhaps more importantly, he wanted you and you wanted him. “Y/N, please…come for me.”

Spencer wrapped his hands around your body, which started to shake with the force of your release. “Come with me,” you begged. “Oh fuck.” You gasped when his length hit the deepest parts of you and made the shaking more intense. And when his hand reached between your writhing bodies to touch your sensitive bundle of nerves, you cried out. “Spencer!”

“Fuuuucccckkkk…” he groaned. He hungrily devoured your flesh, peppering your collarbone and chest in kisses that made your body melt. “Oh my god, Y/N…that was…”

“Was it better than you thought from someone who likes Generations more than Wrath of Khan?” You asked, giggling into his mouth as you kissed him and removed yourself from him. “Or someone who likes dogs more than cats?”

“I think I can get over that,” he laughed. When you removed his condom and threw it away, he fell backward into the bed and stared up at the ceiling. “For you, I’ll get over it.”

“I’m honored,” you laughed.

“Should we tell anyone?” He asked. “That is…if this is more than just a one night thing…” He trailed off, his words losing their edge as he spoke. 

It was ironic how you questioned his need to be on the team just a month earlier. “I’m not a one night thing kind of person, Spencer. I was hoping it would be more of a-”

He cut you off, turning into you and taking your mouth in a searing kiss. “Good. Should we tell anyone?”

“Let’s wait a while,” you said honestly. “But in all actuality, they already know.”


End file.
